The New Charmed Ones
The Charmed Ones are a trio of siblings from the Warren Line of Witches. They are known as the most powerful witches ever to walk the Earth, and are dedicated to protecting innocents and ridding the world of evil. They are more powerful than there mother and aunts were while they were charmed, due to all three of them being part whitelighter and being twice-blessed. Since the Elders altered the twice-blessed prophacy it also altered Melinda Warren's prophecy. All three Charmed Ones have both version to move things with there mind with or without orbs. Each Charmed One has one specific power inherited from their ancestor, Melinda Warren; but due to the Elders altering thing they changed the prophecy. The eldest- Wyatt, has the power to move things with her mind, the middle child- Chris, can see into the past, present, and future (due to his father being an Elder when he was conceived), and the youngest- Melinda can freeze time like her mother. History 'Altering the Twice-Blessed Prophecy' In 2008 The Elders made it so Melinda Halliwell would be part whitelighter like her two older brothers, Wyatt and Chris. Along with altering The Prophecy of the Twice-Blessed Child to make Chris and Melinda twice blessed like Wyatt. So the three oldest children of the Charmed Ones would hopefully inherit a more powerful power of three, and become the next set of Charmed Ones in the future. So not only would they be charmed but they would be more powerful that Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were together. Since Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda are all part whitelighter and twice-blessed. However, the Angels of Destiny realized the errors of tampering with people's lives after understanding that was the entire reason why Neena, the first witch, decided to bring about the apocalypse. As a result of this, the Angels of Destiny absolved the next generation of any future callings. But said one day if need it would come down to Piper or Phoebe's childrent o inherit the power of three. Though all three still remain twice-blessed. Powers and Abilities As magical witches, the Charmed Ones have the four basic powers of spell casting, potion making, scrying, and mediumship. Each Charmed One is particularly skilled at one of these powers. Melinda is the best at making potions due to her passion for cooking like her mother; Wyatt is the best spell-writer due to his dedication to his heritage; Chris is good at thinking, making plans, and helping innocents. Because powers are linked to one's emotions, when one of the siblings becomes emotionally distressed, there powers will be affected. If all three siblings are distressed at the same time, their combined magic (The Power of Three) will be weakened. Since the Book of Shadows is also linked to the siblings' bond, when their combined magic is weakened, so is the power of their book. This makes the book vulnerable to evil. Aside from their basic abilities, each Charmed One possesses separate powers. These powers are linked to each other, which is how their advancements are 'selected'. Each Charmed One possesses one of Melinda Warren's powers (more commonly referred to as "The Warren Powers"); Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization and Premonition. WyattOrbElder.gif Chris-telekinesis-book.gif CandlesOrb.gif 'The Power of Three' : Main Article: The Power of Three Although each sibling has proven herself/ himself to be a powerful witch in her/his own right, the combined magic of the Charmed Ones, known as the "Power of Three", is where their true strength lies. When all three siblings are gathered, their powers are united as one. Said to be the most powerful form of magic, the Power of Three is rooted in the Charmed Ones' bond as siblings. It is their love for each other that makes the bond and the magic of each sibling stronger. The Power of Three also has its own spell, called The Power of Three Spell. It is said that no demon or warlock, or any other magical being can withstand the Power of Three. Although some have come far into the destruction of the Power of Three, either through trickery or some higher source of demonic being, none have succeeded in accomplishing this. Family Tree The Book of Shadows Like any other witch, the Charmed Ones have a Book of Shadows. This is the magical tome of the Warren line of witches and is said to be the most powerful and coveted tome in the entire world. It contains spells and potions created and collected by their ancestors, many of which being from the Charmed Ones' great-grandmother; Grams. It also contains information about various demons and histories that were passed down throughout the generations. 'Bond with the Book' Connected to the Charmed Ones is the Book of Shadows. This magical artifact is believed to be the "source" of their magic. The strength and power of the Book depends on the strength of the Charmed Ones' bond as well as each siblings individual emotional state. If they are not 'connected' with each other, the Book's defenses lower. On the other hand, the stronger the connection, the more powerful the Book of Shadows' magic becomes. The Triquetra on the cover of the Charmed Ones' Book of Shadows, resembles their bond; The Power of Three. It is known as the family's symbol. Whenever the siblings are in turmoil and use their powers on each other in an offensive way, the triquetra will split, resembling the broken bond. The leaves of the triquetra disconnect and the circle will vanish. As a result, the book will lose its powers, as will the three siblings'. The only way to restore everything is for the three siblings to bond with each other again and solve their problems with each other. 'Protecting Itself From Evil' The Charmed Ones have grown a tight bond with each other over the years as well as with their book. As the siblings grow closer their as well as there powers stronger, their book will grow stronger as well. When the siblings are all emotionally weakened, the book will lose its strength and power, leaving it vulnerable to be taken by evil. Which is when a demon is then able to steal the book, its power will shift and it will protect itself from good. The only way for good to reclaim the book is for the siblings to bond with their book again, by casting "The Power of Three Spell" around the book. Notes *The Charmed Ones are represented by an ancient symbol called the "Triquetra". This symbol is also used to represent their universal power as well. The cover of the Book of Shadows *Even though in 2008, the Angel of Destiny disolved the future callings of the Next Generation all three remain Twice Blessed. Since being Twice Blessed means the child of a Charmed One and a Whitelighter. Category:Charmed One Power Category:Special Titles Category:Charmed One